More Than Friends?
by Hylen
Summary: When the team goes out for drinks and plays a game of Questions and Answers, they learn more than they ever thought they would. Flack/OC oneshot. Prequel to my story Hurt.


**AN: This oneshot is set before Hurt. It does not have an impact on the plot of Hurt. It's just a bit of fun using my OC, Kristina. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"So Linds, what did you do to support yourself in college?" Flack asked.

The team was gathered at Sullivan's and had been there for quite a while. They had gotten bored talking about work and decided that they would each ask a question that everyone had to answer. So far, only Lindsay and Kristina had yet to answer this particular question.

"I worked a million jobs. I was a waitress, a bank teller, an usher at a movie theatre. My favorite though was working at a horse farm."

"Ooh I bet that was so much fun! Did you get to ride the horses?" Kristina asked. She hoped that this would make everyone forget the fact that she hadn't answered yet. But Flack knew exactly what she was doing and he couldn't wait to see everybody's faces when she told them what she did in college.

"Um, Kristina. You have not answered the question yet. We can get into the details of Lindsay's jobs after you've answered," Flack teased.

Kristina shot him a death glare then cleared her throat. "Um, I was a… lingerie model." Her face turned bright red at the looks of excitement she got from all of the guys.

"Did that pay really well?" Stella asked almost eagerly.

"Well I never had to worry about having to get student loans or scholarships. And I had enough left over after college to get myself a decent apartment."

"Wow. Did you do mostly runway or editorials?" Adam questioned. The entire group stared at him.

"What's it to you Adam? You gonna go home and look her up? That's a little creepy even for you," Danny teased.

"W-what? N-no! That's not what I meant. I was just wondering which one paid more," Adam argued.

"Uh huh. Surrreeee," Lindsay quipped.

"No I swear it!" Adam insisted. Everyone started laughing.

"Adam it's okay. I'm actually quite proud of it. I was one of the better runway models. And I had some amazing pictures. Of course my best photos were taken by that man right over there," Kristina said as she pointed to Flack. Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Dude are you serious?" Danny asked. Flack covered his face with his hands and just nodded.

"Danny please at least _try_ not to seem so excited while I'm sitting right in front of you," Lindsay joked. Her husband appeared to have lost his ability to speak for a moment.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Come on Linds. Flack got to take half-naked pictures of Kristina and they weren't even dating. We're married and you freak out if the camera is in the room."

"Danny if you will shut up about this right now, I will let you take one picture of me tonight."

"For real? I think I like you drunk and jealous," Danny teased. Lindsay just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the group.

"You know I bet I still have a video somewhere of one of your shows Kris. And I'm sure I have a few pictures locked away in storage," Flack said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Wow Don. Now you sound a little creepy. Why on earth would you have one of those videos? And you kept pictures?" Kristina asked.

"Of course I kept pictures! They're some of my best work. And I have a video because you left it at my place one night. I just forgot to give it back to you."

"Why would she have taken the video to your apartment in the first place? What were you two doin back then?" Hawkes asked raising an eyebrow. This gesture made everyone laugh.

"That, Dr. Hawkes, is absolutely none of your business," Kristina answered with a smile.

"Alright alright alright! Next question. How old were you when you lost your virginity and who was it with?" Stella asked. The question was kind of surprising to the rest of the team. At least coming from her. But a question had been asked, and they all had to answer it.

Flack, Danny, Hawkes, and Adam had all answered. Only Stella, Lindsay, and Kristina were left. Even though she had asked the question Stella looked a little hesitant to answer. The three women glanced at each other, daring the others to answer first. Finally Lindsay spoke up.

"Ugh, I was sixteen. And it was with my then boyfriend after his senior prom. He was eighteen."

"Wow Linds, I wouldn't have expected you to be so young," Flack joked. Lindsay just laughed and shook her head. There were a lot of things that only Danny knew about her. But those were things that she would never reveal.

"Okay Stella or Kristina. One of you goes next," Adam urged. Kristina glanced nervously at Flack who nodded slightly.

Stella noticed the small exchange and decided to help prolong Kristina's misery further. "I was fifteen and he was my boyfriend at the time. He was seventeen and was on the track team."

"Nice Stella! Even younger than Lindsay!" Danny said. "Okay Kristina, it's your turn now."

Kristina was so nervous she was shaking. She had no problem telling them how old she was. The problem was telling them who it was with. She knew she didn't have to give a name, but would they be able to figure it out? She also knew that they would want to know what led to her losing her virginity when they found out who she lost it to. She could feel them staring at her, waiting for her answer.

Kristina sighed. She might as well get it over with. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and spoke. "I had just turned seventeen and it was with my best friend's older brother. She was already twenty-one and got me into a club. We got trashed and called him to come pick us up. When we got back to their house, one thing led to another and I was no longer a virgin. He was twenty-six."

"Oh my god! Kristina, it kind of sounds like he took advantage of you," Stella said warily. Kristina smiled. Of course Stella would worry about something like that. She knew she had to say something before her friend's reputation was destroyed.

"No, it was nothing like that. Trust me. He had been drinking himself and I seduced him. In all honestly I think I took advantage of him."

"Kris no you didn't!" Flack exclaimed without thinking. At the sight of her wide eyes he clapped his hand to his mouth and prayed to God that he hadn't actually said that out loud. The looks the pair of them got from everybody else confirmed that he had.

"Wait a minute. You mean. You two. Seriously?" Danny was shocked. He couldn't believe his best friend had hid something like this from him. And if Flack was twenty-six at the time, then they definitely knew each other. He stopped for a second and thought back all those years. "Wait Don. Was that the night we were hanging out together and you suddenly left?" Flack just nodded. His face was a bright red and words seemed to have failed him.

"Maybe I wasn't so wrong earlier asking what you two were doin while she was in college," Hawkes teased, lightening the mood. Everyone laughed at the comment and seemed to have forgotten about what happened between Flack and Kristina. At least for the moment.

They stayed at the bar for a few more hours before deciding to call it quits. Everyone went their separate ways except for Flack and Kristina. They stood outside the bar in an awkward silence; each wanting to say something, but not knowing how.

It was Flack who finally spoke first. "Look Kris, I'm sorry they found out about us. I honestly didn't mean for them to."

"I know you didn't Don. We're drunk. Shit happens. Just like that one night. And many other nights since then." Kristina started smiling as she said this. "You know… It wouldn't be such a bad thing if tonight ended like all those others."

"Is that right? Well maybe I should take you home and you can seduce me," Flack teased with a smile. He grabbed her hand and stepped to the curb to hail a cab. When they finally got one, he helped her in and gave the driver his address. They were in for an interesting night.

* * *

_A couple of days later_

Flack stuck his head in the break room where everyone had gathered. He held up a DVD and waved it around. "Guess what I found everyone."

The group started laughing when they saw the look of horror on Kristina's face. They gathered around the TV and watched as Kristina strut her stuff down the catwalk.

"Whoa Kristina! Too sexy for your shirt huh?" Danny teased, laughing at his own joke.

"Just watch me shake my little tush, Messer!" Kristina shot back making everyone laugh. She knew she would never be able to live this down, so she figured she might as well have fun with it.

* * *

**AN: Okay I couldn't resist that last bit. I know it's cheesy. Sue me. I had just listened to "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred.**


End file.
